


Lovely Girl, Won't You Stay?

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [10]
Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Soft Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Antigone wonders how she should tell Georgie she loves her.





	

This is nothing like a romance novel. Antigone is well acquainted with romance novels, so she would know. In some ways, it's better. She doesn't need an overly muscled guy with an accent to make her swoon. All she needs is Georgie, and oh, isn't that a terrifying thought? Thoughts like that have been catching her off guard these days. There's more between her and Georgie than there ever was in those books. A year ago, Antigone would tell you that love is just a dumb chemical signal in your brain that didn't mean anything. A year ago, she didn't have Georgie curled into her side, snoring softly. That's how it's better than anything she could find in a library. It's worse because nothing in Antigone's life prepared her for this. 

In the stories, guy saves girl, girl swoons, guy proposes, girl says yes, happily ever after. 

So far Antigone's love life has gone: girl tries to flirt with girl, girl fails, girl kisses girl, girl says i love you, girl runs away because she's scared, girl loves girl, girl pretends it never happened. 

Antigone's stuck on the "girl loves girl" part. 

She needs a good speech. 

Something a little dramatic, but just for Georgie. 

Something that says how she's feeling. 

She wants to say "I love you" but she doesn't know how. 

Georgie looks really pretty when she's sleeping. That's a romance novel thought, right? Thinking someone's beautiful while asleep? Watching someone sleep? Even her little snores are cute. Antigone is a bit disgusted with herself. A voice in her mind that sounds a lot like Rudyard is gagging. 

Her first hint that Georgie is awake is the ceasing of snores. Antigone watches her eyes, waiting for her to open her right one first like she always does. Georgie speaks before she opens her eyes. 

"You watching me sleep?" 

Antigone sighs. She's about to say, "Of course not." 

But then she starts thinking about what she had been thinking about before Georgie woke up. 

"You look beautiful." She whispers. "The sunlight looks so pretty on your back. I love the way your snore. I... I love you." 

"Antigone." Georgie says breathlessly. 

"I do." Antigone promises before pressing a kiss onto her lips, morning breath be damned. 

"I love you, Antigone." 

Georgie's soft smile turns mischievous, and she starts kissing down Antigone's neck. 

No, this is nothing like any romance novel Antigone's ever read. It's better.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood 
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
